Today's electronic technology often requires the use of high density connectors of relatively long lengths to handle the number of circuits required for electronic equipment. Long length connectors are typically more difficult to mold than are shorter ones. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a way to mold shorter modular units of connectors that can be secured together to form a connector of the desired longer length. Additionally, with the longer connectors it is often desirable to have guide pins intermediate the ends thereof for assuring alignment of the mating connectors prior to engagement of the terminals therein. It is also desirable to provide additional hardware for securing the connector to a circuit board intermediate the ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,763 shows one way of interconnecting modular connectors in which the sides of the housings have slots and latches to secure adjacent modules together. The interlocking structure in the '763 patent, however, requires that the adjacent housings be rotated to engage the interlocking latches and slots. Thus the connector needs to be completely assembled prior to mounting to a circuit board for the like. When working with longer connectors, it is also desirable to have a structure to secure the modules together that allows the connector modules to be mounted to the circuit board individually, that is, without requiring the units to be completely assembled prior to mounting to the board.